le papillon aux ailes bleues
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot]Les hommes et les papillons se ressemblent... un pilote va apprendre à voir au lieu de regarder. Kdo d'anniv pour un tit poulpe.


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : inclassable lool. Pas une deathfic dc no stress. Je ne peux juste pas la définir, c'est à votre interprétation.**

**Rating : **PG

**Couple : yen à pas ! Mais peut-être… faut lire pour voir ;-) !**

**Résumé : quelqu'un parle de ce qu'il a vu, entre autres.**

**Dédicace : à mon petit poulpe A MOIIIII ! /voix langoureuse fausse de chez fausse, musique Bontempi karaoké/ : happy birthday to you, haaaaaaaaappy birthday to youuuu, haaaaaappy bon t'as compris beaucoup de bonnes choses à toi tit'poulpe gros bisous et ce très, très modeste cadeau pour te dire que j'ai pensé à toi il y a des mois looool .**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Le papillon aux ailes bleues**

'

**Extraits du journal intime d'un pilote, pendant et après la guerre.**

'

**AC 195, cours d'année.**

'

_Qui est le papillon ?_

Jamais je n'aurais cru

_Qui est le papillon ?_

que j'aurais vu un jour

_Qui est le papillon ?_

ce pilote sourire ?

Un sourire qui s'étire jusqu'aux yeux.

Une expression douce et sereine.

La tête rejetée en arrière,

les mèches, habituellement sur le front,

glissant doucement sur les tempes,

suivant le mouvement de bascule ?

_Qui est le papillon ?_

'

_Jamais je n'aurais cru…_

_que j'aurais vu un jour…_

Nous venions juste de remplir une mission sur Terre.

Une mission dure. Une mission qui fait mal.

Une mission habituelle donc,

avec charges d'explosifs,

charges de morts,

charges de traces à effacer

en même temps que nos actes.

Actes qui ne le seront jamais dans nos têtes.

_Effacés…_

« Chacun voit midi à sa porte » .

Chacun vit avec ses démons.

Chacun règle ses comptes avec sa propre conscience.

'

Certains restent doux quand leur regard est grave.

Certains restent neutres en expression quand leur corps est tendu.

Certains sont indéfinissables.

Certains sourient à s'en faire mal.

Certains utilisent la colère et la condescendance comme armures.

Ou me situé-je me demanderez-vous ?

Nous nous cachons _tous_. Pourquoi ne continuerais-je pas ce que nous faisons si bien ?

Nos identités sont secrètes, pour certains d'entre nous, fausses.

Nous sommes des terroristes.

Nous cachons nos Gundams, cachons _tout_, même ce que nous sommes,

_surtout_ ce que nous sommes.

Nous ne nous mettons à jour que pour rétablir la paix.

Mais pour rétablir une chose, il faut en détruire une autre.

_Apocalypse._

_Chaos puis renaissance…_

_Chaos pour renaissance_…

Nous ne sommes ni heureux, ni fiers de ce que nous faisons,

même si certains d'entre nous utilisent leur fierté comme paravent.

_Ombres d'une ombre chinoise._

_Encre de l'encre._

_Essence de l'essence même de l'impuissance…_

Nous sommes des enfants.

Quoi qu'on en dise.

Quoi que l'on fasse.

Quel que soit l'âge que l'on nous donne

ou l'âge que nous avons vraiment,

_nous sommes des enfants._

Nous sommes innocents.

_Quelque part…_

Et c'est curieusement en l'ayant bien regardé ce jour-là,

curieusement, en regardant celui qui n'avait rien en commun avec moi hormis son Gundam

_- en tous cas de mon point de vue…_

C'est curieusement en le regardant _lui_ que je me suis rappelé ce que _nous_ sommes

vraiment.

_Ce que je fus…_

_Ce que je suis ?_

…

Nous avons en commun avec lui… même si nous ne nous ressemblons pas

vraiment.

C'est… c'est étrange.

C'en est si étrange que j'en viens à écrire, moi qui ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps.

_Depuis…_

'

'

Ce _jour-l_ donc, nous avions rempli une mission de routine.

_Pas de dates - pas de mois_

_à peine un lieu - que nous restons_

_indétectables._

_Suis-je paranoïaque ?_

_Qui ne le serait pas à ma place ?_

Une mission ni particulièrement difficile,

ni particulièrement facile.

_Mon dieu… même si je sais qu'il faut nous déshumaniser pour avoir la force_

_et le courage d'être ce que nous sommes,_

_de faire ce que nous faisons…_

_parler ainsi, parler de vies humaines comme nous parlerions de batailles navales_

_fait mal._

Malgré l'armure,

malgré les masques.

Quoi que nous fassions,

nous ne pourrons _jamais_ oublier.

Mais nous pouvons ne pas nous appesantir.

C'est déjà trop.

_C'est déjà ça._

'

_C'est difficile d'en parler._

C'est plus facile de faire sans penser

Mais…

Ce que j'ai vu me rappelle pourquoi je ne réfléchis plus

et malheureusement – ou heureusement

_Je ne sais pas…_

Ce que j'ai vu rappelle à mon bon souvenir

l'humanité que je tais derrière mes regards

froids.

'

_Planète bleue… aux tons ocres, parfois or, parfois rouge…_

_Planète multicolore…_

Nous venions juste de détruire une base et de récupérer divers éléments

destinés à nous faire connaître les desseins de nos ennemis et par la même occasion,

nos futures missions.

_Les missions sont les mêmes, toujours, seuls les lieux, parfois les visages_

_changent._

_Seuls nos mobiles à nous pilotes diffèrent._

Nous avions caché nos Gundams en lieu sûr avant de nous rendre

chez l'un d'entre nous.

Moi, j'aurais préféré que l'on se soit séparés, ç'aurait été nettement plus logique.

Nous aurions minimisé les risques en étant moins repérables.

Mais le propriétaire des lieux m'avait judicieusement fait remarquer

qu'il était « complètement ridicule de perdre son temps à chercher un lieu, quand on vous en proposait un gratuitement, avec toute la sécurité possible et imaginable. Nous n'avions pas le temps de perdre du temps. »

Et il avait raison.

_Fierté, fiert_

« Plus nous passerons du temps dehors à chercher un lieu sûr,

plus nous risquerons de nous faire prendre,

parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher n'importe où.

Pas avec des données à télétransmettre. Et un terrain ratissé toutes les dix minutes par nos ennemis »

Et il avait raison.

'

'

_La Terre, donc. Sur un site que vous ne connaîtrez pas, même en ayant accès à ces entrées._

_Vous aurez beau chercher, vous ne trouverez pas._

_Je ne nous mets pas en danger en écrivant…_

_Non._

Je venais juste de transmettre mon rapport à mon mentor.

« Il « sortait de la chambre qui lui avait été assignée,

la même expression qu'il arborait habituellement.

_Rien à signaler._

On s'est croisés dans le couloir.

Il m'a salué.

Je l'ai ignoré.

Il n'a eu aucune réaction particulière

et il a passé son chemin.

_Comme d'habitude_

Si ce n'est…

Si ce n'est que quelque chose

_Je ne sais quoi,_

_peut-être sa façon de marcher ?_

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble en mission,

il trouvait _toujours_ le moyen de s'éclipser

quelque part ?

Peut-être était-ce que je m'en apercevais seulement à cet instant, tellement l'activité était naturelle ? Habituelle ?

« Comme d'habitude »?

Quand avais-je à ce point baisser ma garde ?

'

En tous cas, je ne sais pas et même plusieurs jours après que ce ne se soit produit.

Après avoir réfléchi.

Je ne sais _toujours_ pas.

_Alors j'essaie d'organiser mes idées…_

_Je pose…_

_et je retiens…_

« Quelque chose » m'avait donné envie de le suivre

ce jour-là.

« A mes risques et périls », m'étais-je dit.

Si je me faisais repérer,

je risquais ma peau.

On nous avait appris à nous méfier de notre ombre

alors pourquoi ne pas se méfier de _lui _?

Malgré tout ce que nous avions vécu, notre confiance était tout à la fois

solide

_et si, si fragile…_

Un rien pouvait briser ce qui nous unissait même si, contrairement aux apparences,

contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser supposer nos individualités,

nos comportements.

Nous étions très,

très unis.

'

Je risquais ma peau à le suivre.

Mais quel était mon occupation principale au fait ?

_Ah oui. Terroriste._

Donc j'y suis allé, je l'ai suivi.

Armé, bien sûr.

On ne savait jamais.

Je l'ai suivi à travers les rues, les routes, les chemins de traverse,

les collines.

Encore une fois, je ne définis rien, de sorte à ce que l'on soit indétectables.

_Au cas où ces mots seraient entre de mauvaises mains._

_Serais-je en train d'essayer de me donner… ?_

'Il » s'est alors fondu dans le décor,

faisant corps avec un univers qui n'était pas le sien,

pas le mien,

pas du tout le nôtre, à nous, pilotes…

colonistes…

'

'

Il a marché sans courir,

puis couru sans avoir l'air de fuir,

glissant sur le sol,

de plus en plus vite,

_et moi…_

moi qui suis _moi_, j'ai eu du mal à le suivre.

Je perdais le souffle à mesure qu'il prenait de la vitesse,

il se déplaçait comme s'il connaissait impeccablement les lieux

et je me faisais violence de retenir le chemin emprunté

parce que je me serais presque perdu.

_Presque…_

_Je ne le connaissais pas, il était possible qu'il eut connu ce lieu…_

_Après tout._

* * *

Il s'est arrêté enfin… _l_

C'était comme…

_Comment dire ?_

_Comment décrire ?_

Comment avoir cette impression au bout de quelques minutes ?

C'était ridicule !

Et pourtant, c'était comme…

… un jardin secret

et sur le coup, je me suis senti mal, très mal d'être entré

dans son intimité,

intimité qui ne lui appartenait pourtant pas,

qui appartenait à la nature.

_Paradoxal…_

Il semblait faire corps avec cet endroit

Ce n'était pas magique, seulement…

étonnant.

_Je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de mon environnement._

_Je ne regardais que lui et ses réactions._

_Je devais me tenir prêt à tout._

'

Je me suis retrouvé _quelque part_,

caché derrière un arbre

à l'observer s'asseoir en tailleur.

Avec grâce.

A présent qu'il était immobile, je me suis mis à observer les alentours.

Il avait trouvé un petit coin qui ressemblait suspicieusement

à ce que les religieux auraient pu appeler

Le Paradis.

_Eden ?_

Tout du moins une forme de Paradis.

Un paradis champêtre, calme.

Silencieux.

Un paradis aux effluves de…

_Un goût de déjà vu…_

'

Il y avait…

des marguerites, des pâquerettes, des coquelicots et même des agapanthes à perte de vue.

Il y avait du vert.

Il y avait de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau devant lui.

Il faisait presque nuit à ce moment-là.

Il faisait un tout petit peu frais et je l'ai vu frissonner.

imperceptiblement.

Nous allions bientôt dire au revoir à l'été.

_Des choses que l'on remarque…_

_Des impressions que l'on ressent… qui s'impriment en soi_

_A quand remontait la dernière fois ?_

_La dernière fois que je me suis permis de ressentir… la ronde des saisons ?_

'

Ses mouvements étaient bien plus libres, bien moins calculés

et je m'en rendais compte parce qu'il nous fallait étudier la gestuelle

de nos semblables pour déceler la moindre anomalie,

le moindre risque de trahison.

Il était si, si naturel, malgré son attitude somme toute exagérée,

que l'on tombait littéralement dans le panneau,

moi le premier.

Naturel à s'y méprendre. Il avait fallu qu'il se comporte _autrement_ pour que je le vois _autrement,_ justement.

Pour établir une « normalit » il faut avoir un point de comparaison.

Pour être suspicieux il faut être inconstant, et constant il l'était. Désarmant de constance, dans sa pseudo inconstance.

Un vrai professionnel.

Le maître des masques.

Le clown.

'

'

Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir avec une expression si calme,

si sereine.

Il était tout seul, lui qui semblait rechercher notre compagnie chaque fois que nous étions ensemble.

Je me suis alors demandé avec cynisme à quelle heure son contact allait arriver.

Je me suis dit qu'il était là pour nous trahir, refoulant le goût de bile de ma gorge tout en faisant taire le sentiment de culpabilité à l'épier dans un moment personnel.

_Paradoxal… ce sentiment._

_Paradoxaux, contradictoires… ce que nous fûmes,_

_ce que nous sommes._

_Paradoxal paradis…_

Je fus comme Anne, la sœur Anne de Barbe Bleue.

_Je n'ai rien vu venir._

Je ne vis rien venir.

_Sauf…_

'

Le soleil se couchait doucement, s'allongeant lascivement sur l'horizon,

donnant au lieu une atmosphère tamisée,

Intime.

_Renforçant ce sentiment de culpabilité._

_Non, pas sentiment._

_Sensation… terme plus physique pour une impression psychologique._

_Terme plus rassurant, quelque part._

Donnant au ciel une couleur orangée.

Il n'y avait aucun oiseau,

aucun bruit,

seulement le murmure des feuilles de l'arbre derrière lequel j'étais caché.

_Et des autres, aussi…_

Il n'y avait aucun arbre près de lui,

seulement un grand point d'eau douce…

Je l'ai vu y glisser les doigts, délicatement puis les porter à son visage.

J'ai imaginé la fraîcheur, le bien qu'il a pu en ressentir

et sur le coup, j'ai eu envie de me rafraîchir aussi.

J'ai pris conscience que j'étais fatigué,

que je n'avais pas mangé et que j'avais soif.

Tout simplement en étant sorti de mes habitudes,

en voyant quelqu'un ayant les mêmes activités que moi

agir en être humain.

Il faut avoir la force d'être humain, pour faire ce que l'on fait.

Je sais, je pense que nous le savons tous.

_Mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre, dit-on ?_

_Pas d'âge pour appliquer ce que l'on sait déj ?_

Je me suis aperçu qu'en bien des points ce pilote était plus fort.

Plus fort, oui.

Rien qu'avec quelques gouttes d'eau

dans sa main.

'

Après quelques temps il quitta la position du lotus et il s'allongea parmi les fleurs un petit temps.

Il ferma les yeux.

_Je pense…_

_C'est ce que j'aurais fait…_

Il était…

_Il semblait ?_

Complètement détendu.

_Ne m'avait-il pas repér ?_

Le spectacle serait ennuyeux s'il n'était pas extraordinaire,

totalement surréaliste pour nous.

Il était seul oui,

jusqu'à ce que quelque chose trouble sa quiétude.

_Quelque chose… s'était approché de son visage._

* * *

Quelque chose s'était approché de son visage

pour se poser sur le bout de son nez.

Et le plus étonnant était qu'il n'avait absolument pas bougé,

lui qui d'habitude était si, si méfiant malgré sa bonhomie quasi constante,

énervante,

_sauf lorsqu'il était au combat,_

_- quoique là aussi, il nous gratifiait de ses plaisanteries idiotes et de ses commentaires_

_inutiles._

Lui qui semblait le moins avare de ses mouvements.

_Si calculateur quand on y pense…_

_Si semblables dans nos différences…_

_Etait-ce son vrai lui ?_

Un tout petit papillon avec des grandes ailes marron jaunes avait élu domicile sur son appendice nasal.

C'en aurait été, risible si ce n'avait pas été aussi

beau.

_Tellement beau…_

Une chose aussi délicate s'était posée sur un être tel que lui.

La nature était devenue folle.

Il allait tuer le papillon.

'

Au lieu de cela, je l'ai entendu rire.

Oui, rire.

Pas un rire de maniaque, non.

Pas son rire de fou.

Pas son rire faux.

Mais un rire presque enfantin si ce n'était qu'il avait la voix grave.

Un rire doux, en cascade, et malgré le fait qu'il se fut redressé,

passant de la position couchée à la position assise,

le papillon n'avait pas fui, même s'il avait quitté son nez, anticipant le mouvement.

Le lépidoptère s'était finalement posé sur sa main, qu'il avait tenue face à lui, comme on tendrait le bras pour un faucon ou un pigeon.

Comme s'il l'attendait.

Comme il s'y attendait.

Comme s'il était la lumière à l'aube du crépuscule.

Quelques secondes…,

_puis…_

'

'

Il s'était mis à parler.

Au papillon.

D'une voix remarquablement douce,

la bouche rieuse près des antennes

et je l'entendais,

la distance entre lui et moi était somme toute courte même si j'étais bien caché,

même si j'étais à hauteur raisonnable.

Le vent me ramenait ses mots qui raisonneraient, résonneraient plus tard, bien plus tard

comme un écho :

- Joli, joli petit papillon… ta vie sera courte, comme la mienne sans doute … on se ressemble.

Il prit une pause avant de continuer :

- J'aimerais comme toi aller de fleur en fleur au lieu d'aller de combats en combats. Je ne me plains pas tu sais, c'est juste ce que j'aimerais. En attendant, j'essais toujours de trouver un endroit où il y a plein de fleurs. Pour me rappeler pourquoi je lutte, parce que, quand je vois les résultats, parfois j'oublie.

_Parlait-il pour moi ? Savait-il que j'étais l ? Ou avait-il simplement envie de parler…_

_à quelqu'un qui comprenne, sans répondre ?_

_Comme j'ai besoin d'écrire ce que je ne dis pas ?_

_Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais._

Une autre pause et la voix s'était faîte confidente :

- J'espère que tu auras eu le temps d'aimer, joli papillon, parce que c'est beau l'amour…

- …

- Moi j'aime. J'aime, petit papillon. J'aime d'amour. Sans détour et sans retour. Il n'y a pas d'amour pour les petits papillons humains.

'

Et il s'était mis à rire, à rire…

Rire au point de m'en faire mal.

Entre-temps, d'autres papillons l'avaient rejoint, voletant près de lui et il s'était mis debout, à rire de plus belle,

à danser avec eux, comme un enfant jouant avec les…

papillons ?, fredonnant d'une voix étonnamment belle ce qui ressemblait à des comptines pour enfants.

Il tournait, tournait sur lui-même, parmi les fleurs.

_Surréaliste…_

Tournait, alors que de sa natte, qui avait attrapé quelques pétales quand il était étendu sur une mer fleurie, s'échappait quelques mèches de cheveux.

Il riait, il riait…

Seul. Parmi les papillons.

Je n'oublierais jamais, jamais le sourire que j'ai vu

et ses derniers mots ce jour-là.

_Qui est le papillon ?_

- Je graverais cet amour sur moi, comme il est gravé en moi…

'

'

J'étais parti ce soir-là, mi honteux mi perplexe,

me demandant comment il ne m'avait pas repéré,

tout en étant vraiment ébranlé.

_Peut-être ne m'en fallait-il pas beaucoup ?_

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir l'humanité du terroriste

surtout si on s'évertuait à la cacher, à faire les choses par automatisme.

De manière machinale.

_Comme je le faisais depuis…_

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on en venait à se poser des questions qui, ordinairement, ne nous effleuraient même pas l'esprit :

avions-nous le droit d'aimer ?

Pouvions-nous aimer ?

En étions-nous encore capable ?

_« Il n'y a pas d'amour pour les petits papillons humains… »_

_C'est vrai…_

C'est ridicule ! Nous ne savons même pas si nous survivrons après, si nous serons jugés ou non,

Si…

_Ce jour l_

J'ai pensé aux « si » alors qu'avant je ne pensais pas.

J'agissais.

_Ce jour-l_

Il m'a mis le doute.

Il m'a troublé

Me trouble encore, même plusieurs jours après…

Il m'a rappelé des souvenirs

_« un champ de fleurs… »_

Il m'a rappelé pourquoi je ne voulais plus être humain.

'

'

Je n'ai pas dormi ce jour-là.

Et je suis parti le lendemain, sans demander mon reste,

sans voir qui que ce soit.

Mon mentor avait eu le bon goût de me réquisitionner.

Je n'étais pas près à revoir le faux joker.

_Pas tout de suite. Pas après ce que j'ai vu._

_Ce que j'ai fait._

_Pourquoi avais-je de la considération pour…_

_ce jardin secret ?_

Ce n'était ni professionnel, ni digne mais c'était ainsi.

Il me faudrait un peu de temps pour concilier ce que j'ai vu avec ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir.

Ce n'était pas comme si on avait tous les jours droit à un conte de fée.

Et Raiponce parmi les fleurs était décidément beaucoup trop pour moi.

Sûrement la fatigue.

Cela ira mieux plus tard, juste un peu plus tard.

Le temps que je me concentre sur la nouvelle cible.

A abattre.

* * *

**AC 195, fin d'année**

_Je prends la plume… chaque fois qu'un élément me trouble._

_Je m'étais secrètement promis de ne plus écrire… à ce sujet._

_De ne plus écrire du tout… ça me rappelle trop mon ancien moi…._

_Ça me rappelle trop mon ancien moi, celui qui n'était pas soldat…_

_Mais…_

_Je veux comprendre,_

_alors…_

_Il faut que j'analyse, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

_Alors je pose le problème pour y trouver la solution._

_Je pose l'équation aux multiples inconnues._

_Et je tente de la résoudre…_

'

Je suis… perplexe.

_Encore ?_

Quelques mois après « l'incident aux papillons », nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble sur la même mission.

« Son » comportement était habituel et le mien aussi.

Sourire factice contre ignorance totale.

Apparemment il ne m'avait pas découvert ce soir-là.

Quelque part j'étais… déçu, en même temps que flatté.

Déçu parce qu'il était pilote de Gundam et que s'il se faisait surprendre aussi facilement, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se fisse pratiquement systématiquement prendre.

Et flatté… parce qu'il ne fallait pas être n'importe qui pour s'introduire dans son périmètre, il fallait le reconnaître.

Il ne fallait pas être n'importe qui pour l'approcher à son insu, sans aller dire un bonjour très cordial et très honorable à ses ancêtres.

Nous avons attaqué, chacun à bord de nos armures mobiles.

Il s'est fait toucher, puis capturer.

Qui a dit « comme d'habitude » ?

_Personne, peut-être vous, si vous lisez cette entrée._

_Si je suis mort._

'

On l'a délivré à temps et il a pu obtenir, durant sa courte captivité, des renseignements supplémentaires.

A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être battu comme plâtre.

Heureusement.

Le plus parfait d'entre nous l'avait tiré d'affaires.

A bien y penser, c'était souvent lui qui s'y collait.

'

Le jeune homme aux papillons m'avait raconté comment il avait rencontré le soldat pour la première fois.

Et ce « sauvetage » avait tendance à se reproduire…

Et le soldat qui disait à l'homme aux papillons de se concentrer, via nos talkies-walkies…

Le soldat semblait lui accorder un minimum d'importance quand même, un peu plus qu'à nous autres.

Le soldat et l'homme aux papillons se lançaient des regards quand l'un pensait que l'autre ne l'observait pas.

Les regards de l'homme aux papillons étaient… particuliers parfois, envers le soldat.

Ils s'attardaient, oserais-je dire comme une caresse ?

Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui me posait beaucoup trop de questions ?

Trop d'analyse tue l'analyse.

J'avais laissé l'homme aux papillons entrer dans ma tête, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il fallait mettre tout le monde à distance,

qu'il fallait parler le moins possible à des gens comme lui.

Après on éprouvait de la difficulté à faire la part des choses.

Après on éprouvait des difficultés à ne pas être touchés

par

eux.

Après on se mettait à observer le monde qui nous entourait, à sortir de notre bulle,

à mieux connaître nos collègues, qui deviennent nos compagnons, puis nos camarades.

Peut-être nos amis.

Après on ne pouvait plus être indifférent.

Après on ne pouvait plus oublier d'être humains.

Il était peut-être trop tard…

'

Il fallait que je m'adapte, que j'apprenne à me concentrer

plus, tout simplement.

S'il arrivait à être humain tout en réussissant ses missions,

alors moi aussi.

Il n'y avait pas de raison que moi, si fier

j'échoue.

Trop de personnes comptaient sur moi.

Il fallait que je prenne sur moi, encore.

Il fallait que je grandisse un peu, qu'au lieu de taire ma douleur, je la canalise,

pour en faire une force.

Il fallait que je cesse de prendre mes colères et mes frustrations pour des armures,

Parce que quelque part elles m'affaiblissent.

Il fallait que je cesse de croire que je n'étais plus humain.

J'étais,

_je suis_

bien trop

Humain.

* * *

Nous étions cette fois dans une planque,

une sorte de grotte dans laquelle nous resterions quelques jours,

le temps que tout soit sans danger.

Deux d'entre nous faisions le guet, à tour de rôle,

tandis que l'un des restant s'occupait de soigner l'autre.

Je me suis retrouvé à désinfecter les égratignures du jeune homme aux papillons.

Il avait perdu connaissance, sinon je n'aurais même pas pu le toucher,

Toucher à son corps nu.

_Et doux par endroits._

Le papillon devenait fauve dès qu'il s'agissait de pénétrer son espace vital sans sa permission,

plus encore dans un état jugé « de faiblesse »

_Il savait forcément que j'étais là la dernière fois et en même temps… ce n'était pas un surhomme : il pouvait ne pas savoir._

_Je ne sais plus._

Il avait des blessures superficielles.

Au niveau du visage, quelques coupures sur les poignets et les avant-bras,

des écorchures sur les jambes et une grande balafre dans le dos.

'

Il s'en sortait très bien, après tout son appareil s'était littéralement crashé.

Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés par la force de l'impact et souillés par le sang.

Afin de préserver l'intégrité de mon compatriote – après tout nous étions des hommes fiers – je ne l'ai pas déshabillé plus que ce n'était nécessaire.

Lorsque je soignais les jambes – nettoyant les plaies à l'alcool, suturant si besoin était, seules les jambes étaient à nues.

Lorsque je soignais les bras, seuls les bras étaient à nus, et ainsi de suite.

Nous n'avions pas encore de vêtement de rechanges, nous avions fait, comme les occidentaux le disent si bien, « avec les moyens du bord ».

Lorsque j'en suis venu à soigner son dos, j'ai d'abord, désinfecté les plaies, de manière impersonnelle.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé, ni que je le soignais, même si, d'habitude ce n'était pas moi qui m'en occupait le plus.

C'était fou ce que l'on remarquait plus de choses dès que l'on s'ôtait ses propres œillères.

Tout se passait normalement, donc,

Jusqu 'à ce que je _le_ vois.

'

Je ne décrirais pas la coupure – qui disparaîtra bien vite -, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous en serviez pour l'identifier.

Quoique vous n'avez aucune chance de voir son dos nu.

Sachez seulement qu'elle m'a permis d'avoir sous les yeux

la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de…

Et si je ne savais pas que c'était une sorte de phénomène de mode,

que cela reviendrait à rechercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin,

je n'en parlerais pas.

Même à toi, journal.

_C'est une excuse… j'ai envie d'en parler… et je sais que je ne dois pas._

_Je le sais._

S'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, je crois sincèrement qu'il m'aurait tué.

C'était bien trop, bien trop personnel.

Pénétrer dans son jardin secret public était une chose.

Toucher à son cœur, à son humanit

à son espace privé,

à son corps.

Ç'en était une autre.

'

_J'ai vu…_

Une œuvre d'art.

_J'ai vu…_

Un papillon.

Un papillon au corps fin, à peu près de l'envergure de ma main.

Un papillon aux longues antennes.

Un papillon avec de magnifiques ailes bleues, larges, élégantes

et pures, dont les motifs semblaient très travaillés

tout du moins à la lumière de la lampe.

_Des signes tribaux…_

« Je graverais cet amour _sur_ moi, comme il est gravé _en_ moi… »

_C'est beau… c'est beau… un papillon…_

_J'en veux un…_

Un bleu magnifique… un bleu rare.

_Un bleu qui me rappelle…_

J'allais le toucher quand j'entendis une voix me dire :

« Je prends le relais »

_Une voix sans timbre._

Je me suis retrouvé les yeux dans les yeux avec le soldat,

je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher.

_Ce que ça pouvait m'agacer._

Son expression était indéfinissable.

_Mais…_

'

A la lumière de la lampe torche,

ses yeux étaient

de l'exacte couleur

que les ailes

du papillon.

_Malgré les ombres._

Il n'y avait pas que ses yeux à lui qui étaient de cette couleur.

_Cela n'avait peut-être aucune signification, mais…_

Mais rien du tout. Apparemment c'était à mon tour de faire le guet, alors autant le faire et vite.

Je me suis levé donc, et ai effectué mon tour de garde des questions pleins la tête, notamment une.

Ce tatouage pouvait nous mener à notre perte, était un signe de reconnaissance. Fallait-il le lui ôter ?

Mais en même temps…

Les images de sa capture avaient été diffusées, ce qui lui avaient valu une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

Ce qui lui avait valu la venue du soldat. Et le soldat l'avait laissé vivre.

Si lui l'avait fait malgré les circonstances…

Alors nous pouvions aussi. Il faudrait en discuter avec les autres pilotes ou ne rien leur dire.

Ne me demande pas pourquoi journal, ni vous qui êtes tombés sur mes écrits posthumes,

_Faut-il que je sois mort si vous lisez ceci_…

_Faut-il que je sois mort…_

mais…

j'ai gardé cette information pour moi.

* * *

**09 Août AC 198**

_Pas tellement le temps, ni l'envie d'écrire avant._

_Les événements se sont précipités,_

_trop, trop d'événements…_

_La guerre a été gagnée et j'ai été amené à faire des choix plus tard,_

_Des choix que je regrette infiniment…_

_D'autres que je ne regrette pas vraiment._

_Peut-être, peut-être t'en parlerais-je, journal._

_Je te possède encore. Personne ne t'a lu à part moi._

_Je suis vivant alors que je ne m'y attendais pas._

_Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire…_

_Peut-être en temps et en heure ?_

_Peut-être partager mes propres pensées avec quelqu'un ?_

_Mais là, là je préfère…_

_te parler à toi, mon compagnon du début._

_Après tout, tu as envie de savoir comment ça se termine, hein ?_

_Tu as envie de comprendre ?_

_Comme moi ?_

_Alors tu vas m'aider, veux-tu ?_

_M'aider à revenir._

_Revenir à ce sujet d'analyse que j'ai laissé tomber il y a bien longtemps._

_Peut-être comprendrais-je quelque chose finalement ?_

_Peut-être pourrais-je avancer ?_

_Même si je sais que je peux parler – pour l'instant –_

_Je ne parle pas…_

_Je ne mettrais aucun nom…_

_Peut-être mes raisons étaient-elles fausses dès le début ?_

_Peut-être suis-je pudique…_

'

Des mois, des années après – aujourd'hui même, je me suis retrouvé avec le soldat, en mission avec lui.

Seul.

Une mission de routine, sauf que nous étions sous couverts légaux, nous n'étions plus les terroristes barbares mais des officiers légalement barbares, quoi qu'on en dise. Les méthodes étaient presque les mêmes.

J'étais sous les ordres de nos anciens ennemis.

Sous les ordres d'une onna.

Passons.

J'ai eu l'occasion voir le soldat torse nu à maintes reprises durant la guerre, sortir d'une douche de fortune quand nous pouvions nous laver, une serviette – ou n'importe quel bout de tissus autour de la taille. Pas forcément par pudeur mais un petit vent frais sur les parties génitales mouillées pouvait congeler même le plus endurant des soldats.

Celui que l'on surnommait l'iceberg n'échappait pas à la règle.

Il n'y avait donc rien à signaler, rien à voir de plus que je ne possède déjà.

Ce soir pourtant…

Après qu'il soit rentré à l'hôtel où nous logions pendant notre mission,

je l'ai vu sortir de la douche, torse nu, une serviette autour de la taille.

_Comme d'habitude, oui, si ce n'était qu'il avait grandi et que sa musculature s'était assez développée._

Il s'était mis de dos, cherchant un sous-vêtement à se mettre dans la commode face à lui.

Quelques gouttes d'eau de la douche qu'il avait prise précédemment, coulait le long de son dos

_Il ne s'était pas assez séché._

jusqu'au creux des reins où,

presque caché par la serviette qui glissait quelques peu, j'ai entrevu la chose la plus improbable que j'aurais vue sur lui.

Un tatouage.

_On aurait dit…_

Un simple filet à papillons, peint de profil,

dont la tige et les mailles du filet

étaient

curieusement

violets

à la lueur de la lampe.

_Je dirais presque…_

_Presque de la même taille qu'un certain papillon_

_de ma connaissance._

Mais le papillon savait-il qu'il avait un chasseur ?

Le papillon se savait-il « chass » ?

**« Je graverais cet amour _sur_ moi, comme il est gravé _en_ moi… »**

Apparemment, si je ne me trompais pas, les papillons humains avaient le droit d'aimer.

_Même moi._

_Malgré… le champ de fleurs…_

_Je parlerais de moi, l'ancien rat de bibliothèque… à cette onna… ce joli papillon qui j'espère ne sera pas éphémère… malgré nos fonctions._

Le soldat…

Il avait un filet à papillons. Une arme à même la peau.

Dans la peau.

_Qui est le papillon ?_

Peut-être pas forcément celui que l'on croit…

'

'

Si vous avez le « love's divine » de Seal, mettez-le. C'est ce que j'ai mis moi quand j'ai écrit cette fic il y a 3 mois.

'

"Then the rainstorm came, over me  
  
And I felt my spirit break  
  
I had lost all of my, belief you see  
  
And realize my mistake  
  
But time through a prayer, to me  
  
And all around me, it came still  
  
I need love, loves divine  
  
Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind  
  
Give me love, loves is what I need to help me know my name"

'

**Fin des extraits du journal de Chang Wu Fei**

'

**Fin de ma fic pour petit poulpe à moi (c un oneshot)**

**'**

**Fin du Prologue (c un oneshot prologue d'une trilogie loool mais ça peut se lire seul)**

* * *

Mici d'avoir lu et a pluche'

Mithy /kifédékdonojourdhui/


End file.
